Thunder and Earth
by fangirlpassingthrough
Summary: Your name is Madeline Lockhart. Your a normal fifteen year old girl with a normal life. One night, all of that is taken away and replaced with a spurring new life in Asgard. How will you cope? What does Thor think of your weak, Midgardian life? And how will you deal with both handsome princes of Asgard?
1. Chapter 1- Dogeballs and Lock Downs

**Chapter One- Dodge-balls and Lockdowns**

_*SMACK* _The dodge-ball bounced off my face with an audible sound. For the second time today. I sighed in exasperation.

"You alright there, Madeline?" a quiet voice asked tentatively.

I looked up to see Miranda, a girl in my physical education class. Her red hair bounced as she lowered her body to the ground, next to my currently aching body. Her bright green eyes shone with sincerity. An outstretched hand with multiple freckles reached out to me, and I took it gratefully. It didn't take much effort from Miranda to haul my bruised body off the cold gym floor. I weighed less than our five foot PE teacher, whose legs where bonier than most chicken bones.

She eyed my face, where I was almost positive there was a brand new, red welt forming. Because every Wednesday our teacher decided he need to grade our 'endurance skills,' or so he put it, we were forced into one giant dodge-ball game for the entire class period. Basically, it was a free for all on which guy could hit the hardest and which girl could dodge the flying obstacles best. Me being the clumsiest fifteen year old at Jefferson High, I was the one person who stumbled out of the gymnasium with red spots and blue bruises all over my body.

"Uh, how about you sit out. I'll tell Mr. Boney we both needed a rest." Miranda said ruefully as she walked over to our PE teacher, Mr. Brady, who was nicknamed that after his no-gluten-no-fat diet that he started a year ago. For apparent reasons, Mr. Brady was now called Mr. Boney by all students, most teachers, and the vice principal. I watched as she made some exaggeration with her hands, waving them in the air and swiftly walking over with a triumphant smile on her face.

She sat down hard on the bleachers and waved me over. "Do you want some ice? I can run over to the nurse's office if you w-" she started.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I always end up with a sore spot on dodge-ball days." I interrupted, choosing not to burden her with another favor for me. I will not be a burden, on anybody.

She looked at me warily, as if I had just told her the sun was green, and reluctantly relaxed her posture. We chatted for a few minutes about her father, who apparently had 'stolen only the most important thing in her life' as Miranda put it. Her father had taken away her cell phone.

_Hm, phones, _I thought silently, _I didn't realize the had such an impact on someone's life, I'm glad I don't have one to depend on_. Being the only girl to not have a cell phone in our entire school was tiresome, everyone expected that me, the daughter of a major phone salesman, would at least have a cell phone, and were surprised when I didn't show off some sort of super-smart device. It's so tiresome to always have some blonde girl asking me to tell my 'super cool daddy' that his latest model is 'the bomb.' Without a phone, I have an excuse to stay at home all day and not socialize. It's not that I don't like people, in fact, when someone is nice to me, I immediately put them under the FRIEND tab in my head. I just prefer to lay on my bed in my room and watch old Star Trek reruns on BBC. My room is my only sanctuary, the only place I can call mine. Everything else in my house is my mom's, my fathers, my brother's, or something one of my dad's colleagues left over on one of his _many_ dinner parties.

"-can't believe I didn't notice, it's not like he was being secret or anything. He just took me out for ice cream, told me I'd been replaced, and left. Leaving _me_ to pick up the bill! As if that wasn't enough, he also left me without a way to get home. Such a jerk. Anybody else would've seen it earlier, but I was too naive to even notice." Miranda ranted to me, clearly expecting me to agree and talk bad about a person I didn't even know. She was apparently talking about her cheating ex boyfriend, and I wasn't even sure who he was. She looked to me, her eyes eager and her mouth set in a disapproving curve. "Can you believe it?" she said loudly, clearly wanting an insult to whoever had wronged her.

"Um, no? Sorry, I'm not extraordinarily experienced with boys, I have no prior reference to compare to." I muttered quietly. Much to my surprise, she leaned over and patted my arm without hesitation.

She looked down at me, our height difference noticeable. "Oh, hunny, how horrible it would be for you. Having everyone talk about their break-ups, when you can't even get a boyfriend." Miranda smiled softly at me, as if I didn't get to be in on some trade secret.

I looked down, listening to brag on about her no-good very-bad new boyfriend she had just discovered.

Suddenly, the schools intercom pulsed to life with a staticky fizzle. Our Vice Principal's annoying, reedy voice came on.

"_This is a lockdown. Teachers, code blue. Lock all doors and windows. Collect all students inside. Do not open for anyone, I repeat, do NOT open for anyone. Await further instructions"_

As if an inaudible whistle blew, every student in the class lined up quietly and filed into the restrooms, where there were no windows. Two female PE teachers shuffled in after all girls had settled in our luxury bathrooms, doing a head count, twice, then locked the bathroom doors. I glanced up, my elbow was resting on a sink, and I was right in front of the wide mirror kept in the bathroom.

My long, auburn wavy-curls that framed my small, heart-shaped face were slightly out of order, probably from the ball I took in the face earlier. Stormy eyes stared back at me, wide from the current excitement in the room, thick lashes making them even more striking. My full, pink lips naturally turned down at the corners slightly, but it didn't make my face look unkind, just extremely thoughtful. My pale skin had become tan from the warm rays summer provided, as I liked to spend most summer days laying in a hammock in my backyard reading a fiction novel. I had a reasonably fit waist, and had the all the right curves in all the right places. The regulation shirt we had to wear for PE was quite big on me, mostly due to the fact I was smaller than most girls. At a whopping five foot and three inches and nearly one hundred pounds, people definitely count me as one of the smallest girls in my grade.

A loud pop sounded behind me, drawing my attention away from the mirror. Apparently, it also drew the attention of one of the chaperons, because I heard quiet scolding behind me as whoever had blown the bubble spit out their gum.

"Now girls," one of the teachers began, "we are to remain calm and wait out this minor setback. No need to panic, it will all be over very soon."

Not only fifteen minutes later, we were all corralled out of the bathrooms and into the main gym. Every child from the entire school was lined up back-to-back shoulder-to-shoulder. All squished against each other, there was the inevitable low murmur of talking children, even though the teachers kept making hushing sounds and gave a dirty look to any student they caught talking.

The principal was standing at the top of the bleachers with what seemed to be a police officer looking down upon the students, clearly looking for a specific face.

I quickly averted my eyes. Not because I was trying to hide something, I had done nothing wrong, but because I didn't like all attention on me. Ever.

I looked back up at the two men, expecting them to be chatting. Instead, I saw the police officer's eyes lock on me. He pointed to me, looking at the principal. After the principal nodded, he gestured for me to come forward. I gulped, pointing at myself to clarify. He nodded, then called, "Madeline Lockhart, please come forward." He didn't have to speak loud, as his deep voice carried over the students.

As the realization that this clearly important man had called to the small girl next to them, my classmates surrounding me parted. Glancing at me like I was a criminal, they entire student body parted a small path, straight from me to the edge of the bleachers. I took a step forward.


	2. Chapter 2- Daniel and Missed Lyrics

**Chapter Two- Daniel and Missed Lyrics**

As my slow, hesitant steps brought me closer to the two men, I thought back to everything I had done today. Nothing I had done could have made this officer want to speak to me. I jumped to the insane deduction that my brother was hurt, or else there would be no reason to call a lockdown and then call me over.

Daniel, my brother, was in the eleventh grade, two grades higher than me. He went to Jefferson High too, and because of my intelligence, I saw him in most of my classes. Being in the same level of math as your older brother isn't always the best thing, especially when he comes to me for homework answers.

The officer and the principal both started walking down the bleachers, obviously trying to meet me at the bottom so I didn't have to walk all the way up. My slow and steady steps brought me right to the bleachers as they arrived at the bottom.

The policeman offered me his hand. "Officer Fredericks, and you appear to be Madeline Lockhart. Your brother is Daniel, correct?"

My knees locked. It took me a moment to push through the stunning realization that yes, Daniel is hurt. I bit back the many questions and accusations that were about to flow out of my mouth, instead responding. "Yes, my brother is Daniel, has something happened?" I said in the calmest tone I could control, which wasn't very calm.

Officer Fredericks looked to the principal, most likely on how to break the news to me that my brother was brutally murdered or tragically killed. He turned his attention back on me, "Not exactly. Don't get upset, but your brother was caught with a knife on school grounds. As that is against the regulations, we took him down to the station. He asked that you tell your parents that he 'won't be coming to the wretched house they call home,' specifically telling us to make sure we tell you that he sends his love," he paused, caution and warning in his eyes, "he also said that you won't see him again. After that statement, he asked to go to the bathroom. Once we checked on him, he was gone. Our security footage shows him breaking out of the bathroom and stealing a car." he patted my shoulder and I flinched, I do not like to be touched. The officer lowered his eyes from mine, "We can't find him, I'm sorry."

I took in a deep breath, then slowly released it, feeling my nerves calm. This wasn't news, my brother claimed he was running away frequently. He often just packed up a few belongings and slept at a friends house, just to show my parents he could. He also carries a knife everywhere for protection, he just never gets caught. I expect him back in the morning, if not tomorrow night. Maybe he'll stay out for a week, as he is probably in legal trouble, and wait for mom and dad to fix it. I was not worried the slightest, even if he did somehow manage to live on his own somewhere, he'll contact me. I'm sure of it. He probably made the statement that 'I won't see him again' for dramatic effect and to scare the other officers.

I smiled at the men politely, "Is that all?" I said without any inflection in my tone.

The officer looked me up and down, clearly surprised I wasn't blubbering and crying. I tried to muster a look of concern on my face, but by the officer reaction, it was most likely a grimace instead of concern.

He looked at me one last time, then muttered something in the principal's ear. "You are all dismissed for the rest of the day! We will see you tomorrow and wish you a all an enjoyable night!" the principal's deep voice washed over the students. They all shuffled out, some of them glancing at me before moving out the double doors. I looked to the principal, and Officer Fredericks waved me forward, signaling I was free to go.

I skipped out the doors and off school property. I walked quietly through the town park, my usual route home. As I arrived at my house, I realized I was still in my PE uniform and didn't have my bag, which also contained my keys. I shoved my tiny hand in the large porcelain jug we keep the spare key in by the front door. I felt my hand close over the small piece of metal.

Whistling as I unlocked the door, I expected to find my brother raiding the fridge for snacks, before remembering his defiant act. I replaced the key, made a peanut butter and jam sandwich, and proceed to my room. I changed out of my wrinkled PE clothes into a sports bra and a pair of my brothers over-sized sweats, which I always end up stealing from him. With the comfort of knowing I had the house to myself tonight because my parents were away on a business trip, and the comfort of Daniel's heavenly sweat pants, I plugged in my ear buds into my IPod and danced.

I'm not a fantastic dancer or singer, but that never stopped me from humming in class and spinning to the trash bin. I'm barely self conscious and definitely not shy. Humming the tune to 'Radioactive,' I ended up spinning into my dresser.

_I'm going to end up dead because of my own clumsiness,_ I silently thought to myself. _Someday, someone is going to find me dead because I tripped over the curb. Or maybe because my terrible singing lured a madman to murder me._

After forty two songs, three stumbles, and twenty seven missed lyrics, it was time to watch a few episodes of Torchwood and go to bed.

As I lay my head on the pillow three hours later, I was immediately immersed in the strangest dream:

_**Two giant beasts loomed over me. I cowered deeper into my bedsheets. The one closest to me took two steps forward. It's arm was as long as I was tall. The color of their skin was light blue, and I could see the veins pop out of it's impressive bicep. On it's face was gnarled features, scrunched together in what looked to be a beastly sneer. It's bright blood red eyes looked to me, with a sinister promise. **_

_**The one who moved extended his arm. I flinched away, scooting back as far as I could without falling off my bed. His massive reach ended up winning, as I was soon painfully suspended in midair by his grasp. Up close, the monster was probably eight feet tall and four feet wide. It wore a dirty rag around it's waist.**_

_**Where the beast's was holding the back off my neck was ice cold. My instincts spurred to life and I shoved as hard as I could against his massive chest. The only thing it did was bring cold to the palms of my hands. The thing didn't even flinch, and he tightened it's hold on my neck.**_

_**The one holding me looked at the other, and I swear I could see him snicker.**_

"_**LET ME GO YOU BRUTISH BEAST!" I screamed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I inhaled a breath, "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU BLOODY MONSTERS?!"**_

_**The beast holding my angled my body so I was facing him and brought me up to eye level. He studied my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of his massive thumbs come up, which was about as big as my entire hand, and he pressed it to the middle of my forehead. The cold spread through my mind, clouding my thoughts and slowing my feeble attempts at fighting.**_

"_**No," I said in a soft whisper, as that was as loud as I could manage, "Please, no…"**_

_**The last thing I saw as my vision faded to black was the haunting blue sneer of my captor.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Blue Beasts and Red Capes

**Chapter Three- Blue Beasts and Red Capes**

Something is wrong, something isn't right. I can't quite place it. Something is… missing. An absence. Something is missing. And my head is… fuzzy. No, not fuzzy… slow. Slow and thick. Foggy. That's not right.

My head cleared gradually, and I was able to place the absence. A smell, a smell I am so used to it was hard not to notice its absence. My brother's cologne. His obnoxious deodorant was so strong it clung to everything in the house. He often spent time in my room, just talking with me or getting help on his homework, so his smell stuck to the sheets. I took a deep breath, and I was positive it was gone.

_How odd,_ I silently thought, _I was almost positive I smelled it when I went to bed. Although I can't be sure, I'm so used to it._

I still wasn't completely awake, I couldn't recall what happened, or why I could smell my brother. My memories slowly came back, one by one.

First, I remembered the lockdown, although I can't remember why. I fought through the fog, trying to uncover the reason. Someone… no, not someone, Daniel. Daniel… was… caught. With something. Dangerous, or else they wouldn't have called lockdown.

_Probably his knife, he takes it everywhere._

As soon as I made this conclusion, the memory came back. It was dim and groggy, but complete. He had been caught and then ran away. He said I would never see him again, but he was just being dramatic I had gone home and gone to sleep. But there was something else too, something important. I had a dream, no, no a dream, a memory. It was real, I had just thought of it as a dream.

I dimly remembered that I was taken, but I couldn't recall by whom. No, it wasn't a whom, a what. I could almost picture the beast. It was… blue. And humongous. And ever so cold. That was what I remembered the most, the cold. It was like a deadly blizzard. I remembered cold. The cold giants had taken me. That must explain the absence, I wasn't in my own room, my own house.

My eyes flew open. I didn't know where I was. I could be in some slavery market in another country. I could be strapped down to a table. I could be buried in a coffin somewhere.

I immediately flexed my muscles, trying to figure out if I could move. I could, although something was wrapped around my arms. Looking down, I realized I was tangled in my own bed-sheets. But they weren't mine, no, mine were a deep, royal blue. These sheets were a shining gold, as if the precious metal was woven into the fabric. They were also extremely large, much too large for my queen bed. These bed-sheets could fit over two king sized beds. How incredibly odd, no bed I had ever seen was that big, I couldn't even imagine who would need a bed that large.

My thoughts quickly jumped to the cold monsters, and I scrambled out of the sheets as quickly as I could. The sheets were tangled around my legs, as if I had rolled around in this bed the previous night, and I fell out of the large bed with a loud _THUMP._

The noise my clumsy fall made echoed through the large room. It was a big as a penthouse suite, which my father stayed in often. There seemed to be multiple rooms, and I seemed to be in the main room. The floor was an expensive hardwood, with a patch of carpet by the bookcase. The ceilings went high, and the walls were smooth and long. There were multiple pieces of furniture, a giant sofa, a glass coffee table, a tall bedstand, all centering around the absolutely gigantic four poster bed.

You could fit three grown men in it. It was eight feet high, and it had a large chest at the foot of it. I was mostly certain that it wasn't the frozen beast's, the bed was too warm. If the monster had laid on it, it would've probably frozen over, or at least have a permanent chill too it.

So if it wasn't those horrid beasts, whose was it? It was too grand to be someone common, with the gold sheets and giant pillows. It also didn't quite fit, it had an peculiar feeling about it. Almost electric. It had an invisible aura of electricity around it, as if the very air was charged with electricity.

I slowly rose to my feet. Out of one of the very magnificent windows, you could clearly see it was daylight. Stepping closer, I saw something that shouldn't be. Couldn't be.

In front of me, there was a shining metal kingdom. It glittered in the sunlight, and was so vast I could see the end. At one end of the impossible city, there was what appeared to be a long thick road of rainbow glass. It led to a large, spherical… thing. It looked oddly like clockwork, but I could also see the sky around it. The sky was like patchwork, with different colors swirling together to meet at the mouth of the golden contraption.

The view from the window was higher than any other building I could see, so I must've been somewhere important.

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the view. The bed wasn't the monster's, but it wasn't mine either. It had recently been slept in over the night, from the large indentation on the right side. I had only been there for a few hours, not enough to leave a print. Even if I had made a mark in the bed, I couldn't have even reached the pillows. This bed was made for a very tall, very heavy, very large person. Maybe I was dreaming. A person this size is nearly impossible. must be dreaming. I couldn't be on Earth, so maybe I was dreaming of another world, a glittering, metal world.

I was sucked out of my daydreaming by sharp, sudden footsteps just outside the door. The were loud, so the person must be large. I looked around frantically, searching for anything I could hide in, to avoid this person. The only person coming here would be the owner of this room. Oh, the large man with the large bed, who most likely will not be happy to find a girl in their bedroom. I could hear my quiet gasp.

My eyes locked on the chest near the bottom of the bed, and I hurried over to it. The lid was heavy, and I struggled to get it open. The top alone could have weighed thirty pounds. Once I managed to get the extremely dense lid open, I found it to be empty. The inside of the chest was as big as the inside of my wardrobe, which could easily fit two of me.

The loud sounds of footsteps outside rushed me into hiding. I soon found myself in the dark, listening intently for a noise outside my hiding space. I didn't have to scrunch up, as there was plenty of room. And as the darkness that surrounded me heightened my other senses, I didn't even have strain myself to hear.

I winced at every footstep, each one louder then the first. It sounded like impending doom. Like in the horror movies when the victim is cornered, and hears the murdered walking closer and closer until the victim meets their sudden end. I shuddered away from thought, focusing instead on the footsteps that seemed to be right outside of the room. I held my breath, praying to anybody willing to listen that whoever it was wouldn't find me.

To both my surprise and delight, the footsteps continued on without falter. I let out a long breath, relief flooding my veins.

I climbed out of the large chest without much difficulty. The first thing I saw was the giant wardrobe on the wall across from me. Only as I made this discovery, that I also made another shocking discovery of my own. I was naked.

I could feel the blush rise up on my cheeks, even though there was nobody around to see. I rushed to the wardrobe, hoping for some clothes that were much too small for the owner of the gigantic bed.

What I found was unexplainable. There was a bright red cape, that was at least two feet longer than I was. A large hammer sat on the inside shelf, with the inscription of a strange word on the handle. It read, "_Mjolnir._" If I tried, my hand wouldn't fit around the hilt. Now I know my hands are small, but they aren't freakish. This must belong to a giant. I shivered.

Looking to the rest of the closet, I found a large cotton shirt that would go down to my knees. Hurriedly slipping it on, I was pleased to see that it covered everything, but it slipped over my shoulders. I quickly fashioned a long piece of fabric I had found into something I could use for support. As I tied it under my chest, there was a loud knock at the door.

I froze, every joint locked. I suppose it would be pointless trying ti hide, as the door was already being pushed open

I closed the wardrobe as quietly as possible and stood waiting, knowing I couldn't fight whoever was coming, I can't fight at all. The door opened more, but not slowly. I clenched my tiny hands into fists and watched as the door swung open.

This man was not the owner of this room. This man was tall, but he was sleek. He couldn't have made that dent in the bed. His hair was ebony black, and slicked back on his head. It was also quite long, which seemed a little odd to me. He was obviously important, his clothing was made of fine materials. His face was twisted in a look of surprise, most likely of finding a girl in this otherwise unoccupied room. His eyebrows slanted over his emerald eyes, which sparkled with curiosity and mischief.

He took a step forward, and I flinched. He didn't expect me to flinch, he expected me to fight.

"How dare you trespass in my brothers bedchambers" he said in an even tone. I stepped backward, not daring to take my eyes of the man. He should be shouting, Why isn't he yelling at me?

"Why do you run away? I won't hurt you unless you have done something wrong. Have you, little mortal?" the mad asked with a sneer. I'm sure the defiance flashed in my eyes, I am NOT a 'mere mortal' as he so delicately put it.

"Who are you to say that I am mere?! I was put here by some blue giants! I don't even know where I am! They were cold, can't you ask them what I am doing here?" I shouted with all I could, but it still came out sounding weak.

He smiled, "You do not lie, mortal." He took a step forward, grabbing my arm. His grip _hurt!_ "We shall go to my brother and father about this, you must explain this to Thor." He started dragging me towards the door, and my little attempts at fighting his strength were not slowing him in the slightest. "You were in Thor's chamber, little mortal. I advise you to pray to your gods that he looks upon you favorably today." he said with a touch of sincerity in his voice, though it was false. I gulped.


	4. Chapter 4- Murderous Glares and Kings

**Chapter Four- Murderous Glares and Kings**

**Alright, we all know I don't own Marvel, BBC, Harry Potter, and I don't see why one of you messaged me that I should be sued for 'stealing the credit.' The only thing I own is my mind, so please, I don't think I need to tell you every chapter that I don't own it, because I don't. Alright? Thank you all that read these chapters and loved them. Please review. By the way, what do you think Thor is going to think of Madeline? Will she be thrown in the dungeons? Message me ideas or wishes for the story. Love you all.**

He was leading me down a grand hallway. The floors were marble and there were massive pillars at random intervals. It was all trimmed in gold and silver, simply screaming expensive and important. When I looked up to the man's face, I saw he was gauging my reaction. I wanted to ask who he was, and who his all important brother was, but I was too terrified to talk. And his grip was starting to cut off my circulation.

He seemed to understand though, because he loosened his fingers. "I am Loki, prince of Asgard. My brother is Thor. He is also a prince, as I'm sure your stupid mortal brain can work out." He chuckled once. I was infuriated.

"I don't bloody care if your a prince of some made up place! Please stop insulting my "_mortalness_'" I spit out the last word, hoping I sounded at least a little intimidating. I'm sure I didn't though, because not a second later he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Made up? You believe Asgard is made up?" He snickered, "Oh, you small mortal, you are blessed to even have seen the beauty of our kingdom. Too bad my brother will have you put to death for trespassing."

I shivered. I was now more curious than mad, so I decided asking questions couldn't be that bad. "What is Asgard? How are _you_ the prince? Who is Thor? Who were those cold blue monsters that took me?"

He stopped walking, looking down with authority. "Asgard is the greatest of the Nine Realms. How could you not know that mortal? Midgard must be so dull. I am a prince, burdened with glorious purpose." I laughed at that, as he was obviously trying to impress. He glared at me, but continued. "Thor is my brother, and he is the god of thunder." I gaped.

"Did you just say _God_?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Oh, you poor human. This is a little bit too much for your mortal brains to process?" He snickered, "I am the god of mischief, and lies, and games."

I looked down, trying to push down a laugh. I don't understand why this god was trying to impress me. It really wasn't working.

He huffed, probably seeing silent laughter shake through my tiny frame. "The beasts that you speak of sound like one of our greatest enemies."

I was about to ask him what Midgard was and what were their greatest enemies, but just then we walked to the largest room I had ever seen.

The ceiling was made to look like millions of different stars, it reminded me of the great hall in the 'Harry Potter' series. There were columns that were wider than five men, and the reached the tall ceiling. The wall were thick, expensive looking marble on three sides. On the fourth side, there was glass all the way up, and the wall curved slightly. In the middle of the room there was a grand throne. A man, obviously important, sat in it. He had withered features and white hair, and he had an intimidating eye patch over his eye.

"Why do you bring a mortal Midgardian to us now, brother?" said the deepest, clearest voice I had ever heard. I turned toward the sound, seeing who I assumed to be Thor.

He wore one of the red capes I had seen in his wardrobe, and he was probable seven feet tall. If I stood next to him, I would look like a seven year old. He looked to be about twenty, and his muscles bulged out from where his shirt was sleeved. He wore a Greek looking outfit, but it was obviously armored. His hair was golden and long, but only about to his shoulders. He had slight stubble to his chin, and he was rather handsome. His eyes were the most electrifying blue I had ever seen. I couldn't look away from them. When he moved his gaze from me to his brother, I saw that he was standing near the throne. They looked to be in the middle of a war discussion from the maps laid out on the table before them.

The golden haired god, Thor, made a sound of outrage. I flinched into the mischief god, Loki. He pushed me forward slightly, and when I stumbled, he caught me and stood me upright again.

"Why is this mortal wearing my clothing?!" Thor asked, clearly beyond irritated. He took a step forward, and I whimpered.

"Hm, I did not notice this before. I found her in your chambers. She claims to have been taken by some Frost Giants. She does not lie. I brought her here to consult you about those two Frost Giants we had captured earlier. Why are you wearing a prince's clothing, little human? Why were you in his bedchambers? Oh, and she had been laying in your bed also, the sheets were tangled up and on the ground. I found her when you had asked me to retrieve Mjolnir from your closet."

I turned to him, "I was bloody kidnapped by blue monsters that you call Frost Giants, and your concerned about what I'm wearing?! Do you understand that just because you found a common girl in a prince's bed doesn't mean that I was plotting against him?! I woke up, not in my room, or even my own world! I was in some grand palace! On another bloody planet!" I shouted as loud as I could, as I was so irritated with everyone accusing me of doing something wrong. "Against my own will, I was taken. Also, to explain why I used his shirt, I woke up bloody _naked_! Why am I brought to some unknown world, shoved into a prince's bed, naked, and then everybody accuses _me_?!" I huffed, catching my breath, and was shocked to find outrage on Loki's face and surprise on Thor's face.

"For such a small human, you sure know how to speak your mind." Thor said, with a hint of a smirk playing on his face. "Do you not know that you speak to the King of the Nine Realms and the princes of such? You should be careful and hold your tongue, little one. If someone of great more importance spoke like that, they would be executed. Because you know nothing of us, I will pardon you."

I huffed, but kept my mouth shut. I peeked up at the black haired god, and took a tiny step away from him. On his face, there was a murderous glare pointed straight at me. He took a step towards me. I whimpered, skipping out of his reach.

He still stepped forward, grabbing my chin. I tried to tug out of his grip, but he just looked into my eyes. I was terrified, but as I saw into his green orbs, I saw mercy slowly push out the murder. He sighed, then released my chin. I decided that this strange god, Loki, I liked. Not fancied, but I would definitely like to become his friend. He was not arrogant, but very clever, as was I. He spoke to his brother, "What do you suppose we do with the mortal?"

I turned to look at Thor, but instead focused on the king when he cleared his throat to talk. His voice was rough, "I am Odin, child. I am king of this great land." He smiled with kindness at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "The Frost Giants that took you from Midgard to Asgard were caught, and after being questioned, we found out that they plotted to force Thor out of the protection of the kingdom. They refused to tell us why, and I assume it was by putting a mortal in his bedchambers. And I apologize for the state in which they left you." I blushed.

"Um, may I say something, or actually ask something?" I asked tentatively, as this was a king. He nodded. "What is Midgard? And why did they want to put me in his room?" I asked as kindly as I could. "Also, can I please get some trousers? Or at least some knickers?" I stopped abruptly, realizing that I just asked a king for knickers. " If it's not too much to ask, I mean, I'm just a wee bit uncomfortable. In somebody else's over-sized clothes. Sorry."

He chuckled once, a booming sound. "Midgard is what we call the realm of Earth, the planet of humans. You were put in my son's bedchambers because the Frost Giants that took you wanted to infuriate Thor. And of course you can have some decent clothes, although I don't believe we have any that will fit you, small one."

He turned to Thor, giving him a meaningful look. "Do you remember when we spoke of you needing to learn gentleness?" Thor nodded obviously confused. The king continued, "You are to care for this small human. She-" He turned to me, surprise crossing his face.

"What are you called, child?" His voice rang with sincere concern. I swallowed, "Um, m-my name is Madeline Lockhart." I stuttered.

Odin turned to Thor, "You are to care for Madeline, and she is to sleep in your chambers and share your meals. You will learn gentleness from this, as Midgardians are fragile." Thor was about to speak, but Odin spoke before, "No negotiations, this is my wish, and I will see it through."


	5. Chapter 5- Cinnimon Buns and Dresses

**Chapter Five- Cinnamon Buns and Dresses**

**I don't own anything. Please don't sue. Review if you wish to give me advice and ask questions. Hope you like the story so far. What will Madeline do about her situation?**

Thor glared at me, as if his father's order was somehow my fault. I was just as shocked as he was.

"Um, Odin?" I said, as softly as possible. He turned to me, surprised I had addressed him.

"Yes, child?" He spoke softly, as if not to scare me. He was kind, and I found that he was nothing like my own father.

"Um, well, you see… I really am fine staying here to help with whatever you need, but can I at least contact my brother to tell him I'm alright? I have no desire to go back to Earth though, and I will not miss it."

He seemed concerned, "You don't wish to speak to your parents?"

I almost laughed, my parents hated me. The only reason they put up with me is for a good image. "No no. Not at all, my parents were cruel. I am happy to be rid of that place. The only person I will miss is my brother, but I hope he will go away from home like me, so e isn't stuck with our parents either. I just want to let him know that I'm fine. Is that alright?"

"Yes, child. I will have someone send him a letter saying that you are all right. Are you sure you don't want to contact anybody else?'

"No, thank you though. I also have to ask, can I eat something? I'm not sure what you eat, but I'm not picky. I'm absolutely starving."

He chuckled, "Yes, little one. You will be bathed and given clothing. You will then join Thor in his room for the night, and you will share a meal."

"Um, did you just say bathed? By somebody? Thats alright, I can do it myself." I quickly ensured. I am not going to shower in front of somebody, that's just weird.

"Nonsense. The servants will bathe you at once, child." He then waved forward two women who were waiting by the entrance. They each took one of my hands and led to the door. I fought against their hold, but they were stronger than an average human man. They must be Asgardians, what people were called on this world. I twisted in their hold, glimpsing Loki and Odin watching me leave. Thor was watching me as well, but he had a slightly contemplative look, as if he was planning something.

I shivered, what could he possibly be planning? Was it about me? Was he going to toy with me? Force me to do something?

I turned my attention to where the ladies were taking me, and I found that they were each a little bit more than six feet tall and were definitely not completely human. They led me into a steamy room, I couldn't make out anything.

I stumbled over something, and one of the maids clicked her tongue, as if she was disappointed. I huffed, it wasn't my fault I was so clumsy, or that I wasn't like the tall women. I was human, and small, so I'm sure I must've looked like a child to them.

They brought me to the edge of a giant tub. Some of the steam cleared, and I could see the water glisten.

Suddenly, the women were untying the fabric I had put on for support, as I didn't have a bra, and slipping the shirt over my arms and off my body.

They pushed my back, silently telling me to get in the water. I complied, as I was not about to disobey a King's orders. They scrubbed me clean, and somehow got my hair to stay flat on the top. I was given the choice of what perfume I was to have doused over my body, and when I asked if I could be left alone, they laughed. I chose the one that smelled the most like food. I ended up smelling like cinnamon buns and icing. I naturally smell like sweet tea, I don't know why. The mixture of tea and cinnamon buns was actually quite good. It made me smell sweet, and like rich foods.

My stomach grumbled, and I was reminded that I was absolutely starved. They dressed me in a tight floor length gown, which I thought was most impractical and I swore I would take it off as soon as I went to bed. They gave me a pair of tight leggings, a long maroon tunic, and a pair of leather sandals, which were two sizes too big for my small feet. Apparently my brother's sweats and my sports bra were found and washed, because I was sent off to Thor's room with them in my stack of clothes. I was sure the tunic and leggings wouldn't be too uncomfortable, but the tunic will go to my knees and will hang off my shoulders. The leggings will be long for my legs, but my bum is big enough to fill out the length. I hope the shoes wouldn't be too large, or at least able to be walked in.

The smell of fresh baked pastries hit me, and I walked as fast as my short legs could get me. I rushed down the halls, stopping at the grand doors I recognized as Thor's. I knocked, even though I wanted to run in a swallow the food whole. I heard a grunt from inside, and I took it as permission to come in.

Walking in, I was met with a very large, very wet Thor. He had recently showered, but he hadn't dried off yet. His was only wearing a towel, and that was slung low on his waist. I gulped, loudly. He smiled at my reaction, clearly pleased I was affected. I narrowed my eyes, he was up to something.

"Where is the bleedin' food?" I asked, but it came out as a mutter. His eyes shone brighter, as if something I had said pleased him. I looked around the room, my eyes catching on the tray on the bed. My eyes widened.

There was a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a _candle. _I wasn't even allowed to drink yet. And what is he thinking with a _candle_? I decided to act as if this didn't deeply confuse me, as if I wasn't completely clueless.

"No, where is the food. This isn't food, this is drink. Besides, I don't like wine." I said, turning at Thor with a look of exasperation. His faced changed from a triumphant smile into a disappointed grudge. He was disappointed that I didn't fall for whatever game he was playing. _How very cute,_ I thought. _Wait, what._ Why did I just think that this arrogant man was cute?

I convinced myself I was just being sarcastic. Thor walked back towards the wardrobe, and dropped the towel.

I spun myself around. "What in Christ's name are you doing?!" I shouted at him. I heard a chuckle behind me. I could feel his presence as he walked toward me. I skipped forward, "_Please_ don't come near me until you are fully clothed. I _really_ don't want to see that."

He let out a booming laugh, pleased that he could make me so uncomfortable. "All right, little one. If I make you that uncomfortable, I'll do as you ask." I heard the rustle of fabric and was happy that when I turned around he at least had some brown trousers on.

His entire torso was defined muscle. His biceps bulging, and his neck thick. I gulped, he wasn't like a bodybuilder, their muscles were so defined they looked fake. No, Thor's muscles were earned from months of training. He looked absolutely _gorgeous_. I blushed, looking down.

I mentally scolded myself, there was no way I fancied Thor. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, I mean, he's a God. A tall, handsome, well-built god.

I swallowed, and steeled myself. "There, you're dressed nice and proper." He chuckled, looking at the over-sized dress I was wearing.

"You sure seem to like dressing up, don't you, little one?" he said, clearly trying to irritate me.

_Well, if he wants to play games, so can I. _I turned so the back of me was all Thor could see, and I asked, innocently, "Can you unzip this for me?"

Thor gulped audibly, "Your dress, little one?" I nodded, and he slowly undid the zipper to the base of my back. I stepped forward, out of his reach, and slid the gown down to my ankles.

He couldn't see anything, as I wasn't facing him and I wore underwear. But I could still feel the tension in the room. I grabbed my sports bra, slipping it on. I brought the sweat pants to my nose, quickly smelling the scent, and put those on to. I turned to Thor, pleased to see he had been watching me the entire time.

"Can I please have some tea? Any kind, I'm not picky." I said, my triumph clear in my voice.

He looked confused, "Tee? What is tee?"

I couldn't control it, I let out a small laugh. He sounded like a _child,_ a confused child. Of course he doesn't know what tea is. He grew up drinking ale at feasts every night. How very _prince-like_. "It's called tea. T-E-A. It's a drink with pressed leaves and different flavors are put in hot water. You probably wouldn't enjoy it, but I live off of the drink. It's absolutely brilliant." I smiled as I described the drink, it was true, I do love tea. "I'm sure you have it in this palace somewhere. I'll go ask the kitchens for it." I reached for the tray of wine, preparing to ask where the kitchens were, but I was stopped by an hard on my wrist.

His fingers were each as thick as two of mine. And his hand was warm on my arm. His touch also has a slight, electric feel to it, as if the lightning he controlled was flowing through his fingertips.

"No, you are indecent. I'll call a servant to do it. Besides, you are too small, they would think you a servant, little one." he explained, his voice soft, but with quiet mockery behind it.

I turned to him, positive I was blushing, "Alright, how am I indecent?"

"You're stomach is showing, that is improper."

"Fine, call a servant." I huffed. "Why do you call me little one? I may be small, but I've got more personality than you lot."

"You are so small to me, little one. I could end your life with a single finger. My pinky, perhaps. You are so very fragile, like glass. To me, you are like a porcelain doll, waiting to be broken."

**I know people probably hate this story, but I need at least five reviews before I will post the next chapter. They can be from only one person, but I need feedback. 0.0**


	6. Chapter 6- Flannel Shirts and Cup of Tea

**Chapter Six- Flannel Shirts and Cup of Tea**

**I don't own anything. Please don't sue. Thanks for the reviews, you guys could be a professional support team. Ideas for the story? Please? I'm a little busy, but I'll try to update at least twice a week. I have a few ideas about Loki and Madeline's relationship, but a good writer never reveals her plot until it's too late. But I really do appreciate the ideas, and the kind words. Please review, even if it's just to say that I suck at writing, I just want feedback. :3**

I frowned, pulling my arm out from under his large hand. _His pinky? He couldn't possibly kill me with his pinky, right?_ I glanced down at his pinky, only now noticing that he had slipped a long shirt on.

"So, do you just have a personal servant you order around?" I asked, not sure how to ease the awkwardness I felt after his comment.

He looked to me, curiosity clear in his eyes. "Do you think so lowly of us, little one? Our palace has more servants than you can count. I have many people to call on if I need something. Watch," as he said this, he reached around my body, his shirt brushing against my bare stomach. I was reminded again of the lightning that seemed to flow from his touch. I turned, to look at what he was doing behind me.

His meaty finger was on a small button. It didn't look modern, like something on a car dashboard, but it also didn't look like a rusty lever. He pressed it twice.

I turned, finding myself face to… chest, with Thor. It was terrible, being shorter than all other girls in high school. This was just annoying, because everybody on this world seemed to be at least six feet tall, and I was stuck at this height of a twelve year old. Now, the unbearable part though, was having to room with a seven foot giant, who just happens to be the biggest bloke in this world.

I coughed, signaling him to move away, as I couldn't go around because I was cornered into the wall. He didn't move one of his massive muscles. Looking up, I saw him studying my face, as if he was trying to work out a puzzle. I poked him in the chest, clearly portraying my wish. His torso was harder than iron, and my index finger ached, as if I had poked a steel door. He sighed, pushing of the wall. He sauntered over to the bed, and plopped onto it, and I was surprised to see the bed not collapse under his weight.

_Hm, _I thought_, Why is Thor acting as if he is losing a battle? Does it have to do with that contemplative stare he gave me in the throne room? _I appraised him, he was lying face down, and his muscles were slack. If I didn't know better, I'd think he wanted me to at him. As if he knew I was looking, he turned his head, successfully catching me staring at the him. I felt the blush rise on my cheeks, and I turned to the room, searching for a specific appliance.

"Where's the telly?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice. I turned to Thor, finding him sitting up and watching me, almost exactly as I was watching him.

"Teh-lee? What in Odin's name is a tell-ee?"

My mouth opened, preparing to tell explain to him what television was, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it, expecting to find a servant, but was met with a much taller face.

"Hello, human." Loki sneered, looking down at me. He saw my 'indecency,' and politely avoided me. _Christ, if I knew that a bare stomach was this bad, I would've brought my flannel. _ I noted that I might be able to sneak some other clothing in of mine sometime.

I stepped out of the doorway, allowing the black haired god entrance. "What are you doing here? I really doubt your the maid." I said, trying to be as annoying as Loki was.

"I have brought you a gift, mortal. Don't think so unkindly of me. I may be the god of mischief, but I have a pleasant side too." He scoffed, extending his hand.

In it was a long sleeved shirt, obviously not his. It was a shirt from Earth, and it was flannel, an outworldly prince would not have a flannel.

"Bloody hell! How did you know I wanted a flannel?" I said, slipping on the baggy men's shirt. "I was just wishing for one! Really though, thanks. Where did you get it?" I asked, smiling so wide my cheeks hurt.I had on sweats and a flannel, I was right at home.

Loki scratched his neck, "I might've... _borrowed_ it from someone." he said, a sheepish look on his face.

I shook my head, "I'm not giving this back, sorry. I've haven't got many of my clothes, and this is comfortable." I retorted, walking to the other side of the bed.

"Well, I wasn't actually going to ask you to give it back, I'll just-" Loki stated, but I didn't hear him because I was searching for the toilet.

"Oi, where's the toilet?" I said, turning to Thor and Loki, who were both sitting on the sofa. They turned to me, their faces incredulous. "What?" I asked, defensive.

"Did you just refer to the latrine as the 'toilet?'" Thor asked me, as if I had told him the sun set in the east.

"Yea, where is it?" I said, wondering what they were off about. Thor and Loki shared a look, then turned back to me.

"It's down through the third corridor and it is the first door on your left." Thor said, clearly upset by something. I gave him a funny look, then proceed through the third corridor. I came to the first door on my left, and entered to find a grand bathroom.

_How odd_, _I wonder why everything is so grand, I mean, really though. The bath is as big as a swimming pool, and the toilet is gold. How bold._

I heard hushed voices from the bedroom and assumed they were discussing my slang. It's really not that bad, I had not insult anybody yet.

I shut the door, and searched through the drawers, hoping to find anything that I could use wash my face. There wasn't, so I just used the water.

I looked to the mirror, my hair was relatively normal, but was quite a bit curlier than usual. My face was clear and fine, and my lips were slightly swollen, as I had been worrying them all day. My silver eyes were alight with curiosity. The black lashes around them making them intense, almost as intense as Thor's beautiful eyes. I shook my head, clearing that thought out.

I stepped out, and into the bedroom. Loki was playing with an object on the mantelpiece over the fireplace. Thor cleared his throat, drawing my attention to him. "The servant has come. I requested some tea and a meal from the kitchens. Is that alright?" he asked, awaiting approval.

I sat on the bed, bouncing slightly. "Yea, perfect." I said, my back hitting the bed while my feet hung over. I was thinking, looking at the ceiling, when an interesting thought occurred to me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked the brothers. "I mean, I know the King told me to stay here for Thor, but how is me just staying supposed to make him gentle. I'm not understanding. Why me?"

Loki turned, his shirt swishing with his movement. "You are a mortal, a Midgardian mortal. Humans are fragile, broken easily. You are also quite small for your kind. You're weak-" Loki stated.

I glared, "I am _not_ weak." I interrupted, my voice even. "Just because I don't fight does not mean that I am _weak._ I may not be strong, or big, but I am most definitely not _weak_."

"-and you have spirit. Odin believes that if Thor can quiet your spirit, he has learned to control his temper." Loki finished, continuing as if I had not rudely interrupted him.

I laughed, kindly. "Good luck with that mate. You can be as kind as you want, nobody has ever been able to crush my spirit. Just because you an all-powerful god, doesn't mean you have anything over me." I said, a smile in my voice. "Now where is my bloody tea?"

**How is Thor going to silence Madeline's lively spirit? Why did Loki give Madeline a present? What were the prince's discussing? Review, thanks lovies!**


	7. Chapter 7- Bread Rolls and Laughter

**Chapter Seven- Bread Rolls and Laughter**

**Own nothing, make nothing, want nothing… except for you darlings to review.**

Thor had an outraged look on his face, surely in reaction to my sass. Loki sat down on the sofa, and turned to Thor. The spoke in hushed voices, occasionally glancing at me. I huffed, falling back against Thor's bed again. Hm, Thor's bed… "Oi, boys?" I asked, glancing up at them again. Loki was a few steps nearer to me and Thor was laying on the sofa. "Um, where am I to sleep?"

Loki glanced at Thor, where Thor had a mischievous grin on his face. I chose to direct my question at Loki, facing him, because Thor was scaring me. "I'm fine sleeping on the sofa, but I might need a blanket or two."

Thor shook his head, the grin plastered to his face, "You are sleeping in my bed, little one."

I laughed, but without actual humor behind it. "Ah, no I'm not. I'm sleeping on your preposterous sofa, but you can keep dreaming." I retorted with a smirk. Thor scowled, clearly not used to being one upped, especially by a _girl_. I turned to Loki, wondering where the food is. I opened my mouth to ask, but my stomach asked for me with a definite rumble.

Loki chuckled, turning and gesturing with one long arm towards the door. Two maids came in, carrying an impressive looking array of assorted food. The gold tray was laden with heavy meat pies, red pieces of steak, goblets filled to the brim with amber liquid, and a steaming mug of tea. I lurched forward, reaching for the cup before they even set the tray down. I could feel the princes' eyes on me as I took the first sip. It was absolutely glorious, the black tea.

I searched through the tray, finding some over-sized bread rolls to nibble on. I looked to Thor, about to ask what he is going to eat, but I was shocked into silence by the look on his face.

His usually attractive face was twisted into a large glare. His eyebrows slanted dramatically over his blazing blue eyes. I skipped back a step in reflex, honestly terrified of this man when he looked like this. His thick fingers were curling into fists, and his mouth was set in a snarl. I shivered, wondering what had happened to upset him. Looking to Loki, I realized he was looking at me too, but he was slightly amused, so I guessed that it was my fault.

"You dare eat before the princes of Asgard!" Thor roared, I cowered. "You dare to eat before the mightiest of gods?!"

I was completely terrified, but also slightly confused. Did he say that this was about food? About eating before him? In my house, we prepared our own food, so I ate what I wanted. I understood if he wanted to eat but this was stupid. I had taken my tea and a single roll, none of the giant meats or simmering pies. He was preposterous!

I raised an eyebrow, inquisitive. He was breathing deeply, and his hands were still clenched. I stepped forward, making sure to not look threatening. I don't believe I could look threatening if I tried, I was too small. I reached my hand out, cautiously, and patted one of Thor's gigantic hands. I was trying to calm him, to show him I wasn't meaning to be offensive. My attention was pulled to Loki as he let out a loud peal of laughter.

He doubled over, clutching his stomach, as violent quakes of laughter shook through his body. His usually fair skin was tinted red. His slicked back hair was bobbing with his body. I was utterly confused. Asgardians are so odd.

My eyes flickered back to Thor, finding the corners of his mouth lifting to a smile. I scowled, looking at both of them, "What are you two on about?"

Loki's laughs became impossibly louder and Thor's mouth stretched into a full fledged grin. Huffing, I crossed my arms, wondering what in the word I had done to get this reaction from them.

Eventually, Loki's violent laughter lessened to a curious snicker. Finally looking at me, I found he was actually quite amused with something. "What? What did I do?"

Loki's eyes crinkled, and he looked at me kindly. "Dear mortal, you are most entertaining. You had done nothing wrong, but it was your kindness I found amusing. I have never seen anyone even attempt to sooth my brother when he becomes enraged. I don't believe anybody else would have the courage to even try to comfort or calm my thick-headed brother."

Looking to Thor, I found him much more calm than he was earlier. Hands that were previously clenched into fists were now relaxed at his sides. His face shone with amusement, a bit of curiosity, and what seemed to be guilt. Loki was looking at Thor's face to, searching for something.

"Well, dear brother? Are you going to forgive this mortal? She mustn't have know the customs and manners of royalty. Did you, tiny mortal?" Loki asked, with a touch of false security.

I stared up at him, offended. Why did he keep calling me mortal? Or human? I may not be some Asgardian prince, but I at least don't insult people I don't know. _Most_ of the time.

"First of all, _please_ stop calling me mortal. I'm not a godly prince, but I am not some sort of servant girl. I know you hold a high title, both of you, but my name is Madeline, and I would greatly appreciate it if you call me that." I said, hearing the uncertainty behind my voice. "I'm sorry, as well, for eating before you. Where I live, we make and eat our own food. I was also just going to ask what you wanted. Before you got all… powerful. Besides, I haven't technically eaten yet." I gestured toward him with my bread roll, showing that it hadn't been eaten off of yet.

Thor looked at me skeptically, like he couldn't figure out what angle I was playing. Loki had pure curiosity in his eyes, unquenchable wonder.

"Well?" I questioned, irritated. "Are you going to eat something or can I munch on my food?"

Loki laughed once, reaching forward. He grabbed a giant meat leg, with the bone still inside, and took a big, but careful, bite. There was no grease on his cheeks, but half of the meat was off the leg. Thor went straight for the savory pies. Taking two, he swallowed the first one whole, then he looked at me. We made eye contact, then he ate the entire second pie in two bites.

My mouth was hanging open. How in Christ's name could they eat so much so fast? Loki was starting on his third leg and Thor had moved on to the red slabs of meat. The steaks were each as large as my torso and as thick as my foot. Loki paused his eating, seeing how I was sitting there with an untouched roll in my hand and my mouth hanging open. I was completely shocked, nobody can eat that much. Where did that meat even come from? No cow on Earth was that big.

Loki shouldered his brother, nodding towards me when Thor looked to him. I'm sure the gigantic god saw me with my mouth open and my eyes wide. I shut my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear out the confusion.

With my eyes still closed, I asked, "How can you possibly eat that much? What is that giant meat even from?"

I heard a booming laugh, who I assumed to be Thor, and a slight chuckle, who clearly was Loki. Peeking out of one eye, I saw Thor turn to me, and reach out to take my roll.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, my eyes popping open. I pinned the bread closer to my body, while smacking away Thor's grabby hand. "My bread! You got your giant meat! I get my bread!"

Loki looked to his brother, then to me, his eyes shone clear with caution and warning. Searching Thor's face, I saw something I dearly dreaded.

He stood up, his extraordinary height making him tower over me. His looming figure was at least two and a half feet taller than me. I skipped backwards. His face was once again in a snarl. The beautiful features twisted into a fierce expression.

He stepped forward, covering the distance I had just put between us in one, long stride. His face was inches above me, his electrifyingly intense eyes fixated on me.

"Oh, you're going to regret that, little one. You do not _dare_ to deny me anything." Thor said, his eyes deadly. He chuckled, but there was no humor in his deep laugh. "Oh, regret this you will."

**Thanks for the supportive reviews! I really appreciate it! What's Loki and Madeline's relationship? What is Thor's wrath going to do to Madeline?**


	8. Chapter 8- Bruised Hipbones and Mice

**Chapter Eight- Bruised Hipbones and Mice**

**Thanks for the reviews. I might've forgot to say, I need at least five new reviews each chapter to post the next. So if I'm taking awhile to update, just review. Thank you and love you.**

I shivered, unable to look away from his intense gaze. This Thor scared me, and I'm not easily scared.

He took yet another step, his stride taking him against me. I was trapped between him and the gigantic fireplace. The light from the flame threw daunting shadows over his face, his strong jawline defined. He looked as if he could crush an entire civilization.

I exhaled quickly, making an audible sound in the silence. My mind went into defensive mode, searching for an escape or a possible rescue. I braced my shoulders, hoping to appear not completely passive.

"Brother," came a persuasive voice from behind Thor, "Please. Stop, she is but a mortal, and punishment you wish to doll on her will kill her. You know as well as I that she is weak, and she cannot be put through anything a normal Asgardian could take." Loki said quietly.

I had forgotten Loki. I thought him to be like his brother. Nothing had told me to expect his rescue, but that didn't mean at all that I didn't want it.

Thor was still furious, the muscles on his shoulders and neck taut. His body language saying 'I will murder you if you do so much as touch me.' I could see he was still obviously enraged, but he wasn't completely blinded by fury.

His eyes were locked on my face, studying it. He was searching for something, I assumed he was searching for actual malice on my face. I am positive he wouldn't find a outwardly offensive expression on my face, because I honestly had meant no harm. I was only teasing.

Thor's eyes slowly calmed, showing less with infuriation and more with tiredness. He kept up his tense posture, and didn't back up.

"If you deny me again, little one. I won't think so rationally. Understand?" said Thor, obviously just trying to set a barrier. He looked at me, his eyes silently challenging me to refuse.

I swallowed, my mouth dry from my previous terror. "Um, yea. Sure." I stuttered, trying to sound at least a bit confident in my words. "No teasing. Got it."

He nodded, his narrow eyes still scrutinizing my face.

A voice, from behind Thor; "Brother, give the human some space. The waves of hostility and electricity your sure to be putting out would be unbearable to someone that weak."

Now that he mentioned it, I could feel an interesting stuffiness. Almost as if the air around the blond prince was charged by whatever he was feeling. It felt charged, and it made it a little hard to breathe.

I had counted my inability to inhale completely due to my terror, but it seemed that Thor was actually emanating hostility.

I choked, not because I couldn't breathe, but because of the sudden panic and claustrophobia. I tried to back up, but ended up just hitting my hipbone against the wall. Gasping, I felt my eyes tear up. I'm sure I would develop a bruise from my clumsy mistake.

I was gasping, unable to catch a breath, completely blinded with panic.

I didn't even realize Thor had backed away and Loki had stood up, his hand outstretched as if to offer help.

Stuttering, I shook my head. I clutched my stomach, willing away another it of coughs. _Goodness!_ I thought to myself, _So much for calm and in control._

I averted my eyes from the pigheaded and concerned princes. No wonder King Odin had wanted me to stay with Thor, he could kill people without even realizing it. Thor turned his head, and promptly fell atop his gigantic bed.

_Not even a sorry_, I noted with a frown. Looking to Loki, I found that he was watching me, and I got the strange presumption that he had been doing so for quite some time.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking for whatever he wanted. He smirked at me, somehow finding my hostility toward his brother and him funny. This just made my eyebrow raise higher. He chuckled quietly.

I eyed him, about to ask what the blazes he thought was so totally _hilarious_, but I was silenced by a look from Loki.

He looked at me harder, somehow portraying to me that he needed something kept a secret through his eyes. I looked back at him, most likely with a look of befuddlement clear on my face. His gaze went to Thor's bed, where Thor was currently lying on it with his eyes closed, and then flashed back to me. The movement was so quick I wouldn't have caught it if I had blinked.

I looked to Thor, then back to Loki, still completely and utterly confused. He smirked, then made a complicated formation in the air with his hands.

There, appearing from thin air to a shimmering green mist, appeared a mouse.

I stared at it, gaping at the tiny creature. Wondering how it is even a possibility that the rodent could stay suspended in midair. It wasn't held by strings, because the mouse walked a squirmed free, but it couldn't move outside the perimeter of a foot. I felt the stare of Loki, and I looked away from the impossible mouse to Loki's pale face.

He was watching my reaction, finding enjoyment in my bewilderment. He smiled, actual humor behind his face. I smiled back, tentatively, because I had decided that I would rather know Loki than his irritable brother. His smile grew wider, and he looked to Thor again. I looked too, wondering what the mouse and Thor had to do with each other.

He made another movement with his hands, this time as if he was pushing outward. The mouse moved in since with his gesture, slowly inching across Thor's room until it was right above Thor's massive head.

I looked at Loki incredulously. He wasn't actually going to purposefully upset his brother, right?

Even if I knew Thor would become furious, and I knew I might possibly be flirting with death by potentially upsetting Thor, I still craved to see his reaction. I nodded to Loki, seeing the mischief glint in his eyes that surely shone through mine also.

With a slight movement with one finger, the mouse was released from it's suspension in the air and fell straight onto Thor's peaceful face.

The tension in the room shifted from quiet and passive to blustering with complete and total fury in two seconds.

Thor, the rodent, and most of Thor's bed sheets erupted off the bed like an explosion. He roared, obviously past irritated and even angry. He was enraged.

I was terrified, but I was also slightly thrilled. Even my short temper was better than a god's.

Thor's piercing gaze turned to Loki, and then he looked to me.

I felt a strange pull on my left forearm. Looking down, I found it to be Loki's slender hand pulling on mine.

He tugged, very gently, but I could feel that he could crush my arm with one hand without effort.

That thought made me shiver, and I complied to Loki's wish, letting him pull out of Thor's bedroom and into the hall. He hurried down it, pulling me along with him. We ducked into the nearest hallway, which happened to be only a tiny nook in the wall.

He stepped in to the cranny, his back against the wall, then promptly pulled me flush with his chest. There wasn't room for otherwise.

He was fairly tall, as was everyone on this blasted planet. He wasn't as freakishly tall as Thor, who was probably at a solid seven feet, maybe more. No, Loki was probably closer to six feet tall, maybe about six and a half feet tall. I still compared to him as a child, the top of my head just reaching the bottom of his neck. His pale skin and shiny black hair giving his emerald eyes attractive contrast. He was handsome.

He was handsome, but I don't fancy him. He wasn't anything close to what I wanted, except for maybe his height. And the close quarters weren't exactly the ideal hiding spot.

My chest was pressed against his upper stomach, and my nose inches away from his chest. It was uncomfortable. I looked up at him.

"That was fun," he said, with a mischievous smile playing on his lips, "I always love teasing my thick-headed brother."

I gave him a half smile, "Yea, that was a pretty wicked reaction." He smiled again at me, his eyes crinkling at the edges with true happiness. He really did enjoy messing with Thor. Another reason he is an ideal friend, I thought.

And then he leaned down, his eyes closed, with puckered lips close to my face.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Omigoodness! I knew it was probably a terrible decision to include that last bit, but who doesn't like a good teaser? Just want to make it clear, Madeline and Loki are most definitely not going to have a romantic relationship, it is strictly a Thor/Madeline fiction. But I want her and Loki's relationship to be a bit awkward, sometimes more than friends, and close but not too close. Like best friends, on the fringe of something more. Ideas? Want to tell me my writing is terrible and I'm an atrocity? You know where to put it. Hope you guys don't hate me and continue to read to story, it gets better.**


	9. Chapter 9- Smashed Doors and Laser Light

**Chapter Nine- Smashed Doors and Laser Lights**

**Okay, just to set aside some confusion… The time period this is set in is before Thor goes through amazing character development like he does in Marvel's adaptation of the Nose myth. In fact, in my fiction, the movie never happens. So Thor is basically an arrogant teenager, or at least a teenager in human years. He'd be about seventeen, although really he is a bit closer to a thousand. Loki is just a devious, rebellious teenager, who is more likely fifteen or sixteen, and he isn't aware of his true parentage yet. Odin still rules, Thor won't rule for another century or so, what could go wrong? Let's find out if a small, puny human really could have any effect on him? Or will it be him with an effect on her?**

My chest stuttered. I heard a tiny squeak echo from my throat. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck between an obviously important prince, with his lips next to my face, and a wall. Literally.

I fidgeted, not sure how to react, and completely uncomfortable. What does one do when a god tries to kiss them, but they don't fancy the god? I don't think anyone has ever been in my situation before. Anyone in the right mind wouldn't dare refuse a prince what he wanted… but I would.

Just then, the sound of a door being opened harshly, no, not opened, smashed. The sound vibrated through the walls, as if the door what completely ripped from it's hinges.

Loki's eyes popped open, and he gave me a small smile. It shone with something, although what, I couldn't tell. Friendship? Apology? Was it devious?

Just then, he leaned down, his lips brushing over my hair. He whispered, "Stay, I'll handle it." Then he smiled, clasping my arm.

I'm sure he would see me terrified, my silver eyes wide and my lips parted. But he would assume that I was scared of Thor's wrath. I was, completely terrified, but not of Thor. I was scared of Loki. Not of his power, but of what would happen to me if I refused him, of what he might do if I didn't return the feelings he s obviously had for me.

_Maybe it's just a passing fancy_, I hoped. _Maybe he will forget me tomorrow. I am a puny human after all._

"Do not be frightened, dear mortal. Thor won't hurt you. Even if he does, the Allfather will be very disappointed, and Thor can not stand when that happens. He will just have to rein in his anger." He smiled, very slightly. Only the corners of his mouth turned up, and it made him look devious. "Besides, he should have learnt to control it by now, I have been teasing him for centuries."

I heard a very loud roar, and it drew my eyes and attention away from Loki and to the hallway. Inside it, there was a very impending looking pile of rubbish that looked like the debri that looked curiously like a door. Or what was left of one. The was a cloud of sawdust, thick, so you couldn't see anything except shapes in it.

Wood splinters covered the ground. Ripped pieces of tapestry and what I would assume to be either clothing or curtain floated towards the ground, almost delicately.

I sucked in a breath. I suddenly couldn't breathe. The air became dense, charged. Almost electric.

I thought back to what Loki had said earlier when Thor had cornered me. Something about Thor projecting his power? I couldn't remember. I wasn't getting enough oxygen.

I collapsed, feeling thin fingers wrap around my shoulders. They weren't trying to pull me back up, but they were settling me to the floor. Helping my lay.

I silently thanked the mysterious fingers. They slip behind my head, right before it would have knocked into a wall.

Suddenly, I didn't understand what was happening. I needed sleep, that was the only thought in my head. The only mission I had in my mind.

I followed my own command

...

I awoke later. A minute or an hour I wasn't sure. Although I remembered all that had happened.

Thor had been the very embodiment of power all evening, boasting and enforcing his title on the most ridiculous of things. He had finally calmed down, and then Loki had pulled a prank. A magical prank with an odd, levitating mouse. Then we had run, Thor had smashed something, and… Loki had… kissed me? No, he had tried, had wanted to, but he never did.

I was relieved, though I was also scared.

_What did that mean?_ I wondered. _What do I do? How the hell was I supposed to act?_

A strange, whooshing sound brought my thoughts from the terrifying encounter and to my current wellbeing. I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by dazzling light. Opening my eyes again, slowly and cautiously this time, I let my lashes filter the harsh light.

A fantastic sun was showing through the wall of glass in Thor's room. That and another, somewhat sinister looking red sun, or star, I wasn't sure, shone with brilliant light.

I was perplexed. Two suns? So close to a planet? Impossible. This planet should be burning up. The strange gold metal… thing, drew my eye too. It had a odd looking device protruding out of it's head. It looked almost like a beak, but it was letting out… sort of a… laser? It looked like a beam of light, and it was pointed at one of the sections of the sky, their color melding together.

It dawned on me that I had not identified what the mysterious sound was, and that I had never seen the view from this viewpoint before. I looked down, my current location was more important than my curiosity.

Red and gold silk met my eyes. I was laying on Thor's bed.

My mind connected that me lying on Thor's bed and the rising sun together was the sum of an equation I did not want to even consider.

I shivered, somehow convincing myself that a mighty god could not be that low. And Loki wouldn't have let it happen either.

I turned my body, surprised that I found the mighty beast sleeping soundly.

A loud snore tore from his throat, and I jumped. He must have felt the slight, almost imperceptible movement though the bedding, because I was met with crystal blue.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that it was morning, it didn't matter that I was in his bed. It only mattered that he was here. His eyes looking down upon me, with some unknown mood. I could see them so clearly, each thread of blue interlacing, turning different shades into a beautiful tapestry.

My eyes traveled down his face, catching on the golden stubble on his chin. The faint pink of his lips.

I had been staring. My eyes flew back to his own.

And then he smirked. He bloody _smirked_. As if the all-righteous prince needed any more feeding to his gigantic ego. Now he thought _I_ found him attractive.

A nagging thought in my head told me that he thought right, but I brushed it away with a grimace.

His smirk brought back all my previous worries and fear. With a cough, and a slight quiver to my voice, I asked him, "W-what happened? Why am I in your bed? Why are you here? How is it morning?"

He smiled again when he heard how weak and uncertain my voice was, and I flinched, then steeled myself.

"What in Christ's name happened?!" I demanded. But this only seemed to humor him, as his smirk was now in a teasing smile.

"Don't you remember, little one?" he asked, false innocence in his voice. "You and I slept together. In this very bed."


End file.
